


Circus Fashion

by Kiyoko18



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Birdflash Week 2019, Client! Dick Grayson, Fashion Designer! Wally West, Fashion Disaster! Dick Grayson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, NO CAPES, Tailor! Wally West, dickwally week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Wallace Rudolph West, a young, but recently popular, tailor and fashion designer, did not know what to think when billionaire Bruce Wayne and his thirty kids paraded themselves into his office and basically threw a very attractive young man at him.





	Circus Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of BirdFlash Week. The Prompt: No Capes

     Wallace Rudolph West, a young, but recently popular, tailor and fashion designer, did not know what to think when billionaire Bruce Wayne and his thirty kids paraded themselves into his office and basically threw a very attractive young man at him.

      “Uhh, can I hel—”

      “Fix him!” An angry red-headed lady yelled at him.

      “Wha—” Wally was lost, and his head was starting to spin because he didn’t know which irritated face he should be addressing.

      “Ahem.” Bruce Wayne coughed, bringing everyone’s attention to him. “I’d like to purchase five suits for my son, Richard, here. Can you take his measurements now, or do we need an appointment?”

      Wally hesitated for a moment, so his brain could reboot, before he managed to ramble out, “No-*cough*-no, you don’t need an appointment. I have no other clients for the rest of the day, so I could take him now.”

       Bruce nodded in understanding and handed Wally a file. “Wonderful, here is a list of approved materials and a general idea of what we’re looking for. However, I’ve seen some of your work, so creative freedom is welcome. We need at least two of the suits by this time, three weeks from now, but we can wait for the rest. Can you do that?”

       “Yes, I can get two of the suits done in three weeks, but that will require a rush fee.”

       “Of course.”

       Wally and Mr. Wayne work out the minor details, method of payment, events the suits are for, etc.. All the while, Wally is glancing over at the young man, Richard evidently, who the suits were for. He wasn’t looking directly at anyone and when he did catch the eye of any one of the other young men or women, he only looked annoyed at them. All and all, he looked like he wasn’t all that thrilled to be here. And when Wally accidently locked eyes with him, his heart fell into his stomach, thinking that this unreasonably attractive, raven haired man is about to give him the mother of all death glares. However, to his pleasant surprise, the young man’s eyes softened at him and gave what he could only perceive as a devilishly charming, semi-apologetic smile that _really_ should not be causing that warm, fuzzy, melty feeling in his chest right now, dammit.

        Wally firmly fixed his attention back to Mr. Wayne. “Of course, Mr. Wayne. That won’t be a problem.”

         “Thank you. We will pay you half after the first two suits are finished and half when the rest are completed.” Wayne turned to his children. “All of you, return to the car.” He turned to Richard. “We will be back in an hour after you’ve had your measurements taken. If there’s anything you’d like Mr. West to incorporate, let him know.”

         “Yes, Bruce.”

        The crowd of Waynes then took their leave, leaving Wally and Richard together…alone. Honesty Wally shared one look with Richard and knew this was going to be a very long session, because the smug bastard gave a flirtatious smirk.

        _Lord Help ME._

        Wally cleared his throat and asked, in professional, polite and not at _all_ flustered manner, “Would you please step into the workshop Mr. …” Wally looked at the file Mr. Wayne handed him. “…Grayson?”

        Grayson. _Richard_ Grayson. Richard Grayson, eldest adopted son of the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne, and well-known playboy himself—GOD, he was a dumbass. The man was as gorgeous in person as he was in the newspaper.

        _F U C K !_

“Please, my friends call me Dick.” Richard extended a hand, which Wally shook, and the two went into the workshop.

        Once inside, Wally pointed to one specific corner, where he knew all his measurement tools were.

        “Please, stand over there and remove your jacket.”

        “Of course.” Dick moved to where he was directed and began to take off his jacket… very, very slowly. Wally was confused as to why he couldn’t just whip off the jacket until—“Would you like me to take off my shirt as well?”

        Wally looked at Dick, at first only turning a little pink, then Wally noticed that Dick was in fact smirking again and maintaining heavy eye-contact with him over his shoulder. This asshole was deliberately flirting with him—Shit!

         Wally beelines for the worktable, going through his measuring tools looking for his measuring tape and trying to look busy, in an attempt to hide his bright red blush that was now dusting down to his collarbones. “No, no, that isn’t necessary. Just set you’re jacket over there.”

         Wally swore he heard him chuckle but ignored it in favor of unraveling his measuring tape. Once he’s got his hormones under control again, he approaches Dick and start to measure.

         “So, what brought you and your family here?”

         “Well, apparently they have a problem with the way I dress.”

         “Huh? Any particular reason for that?”

         “Well, Steph calls me a ‘Walking Fashion Disaster’, but Damian just shortens it to ‘disgrace’.”

         “Ouch. Harsh. What did you do, wear crocs with socks on?”

         “Eh, it’s not that bad. And I did, but only around the house. That actually doesn’t feel too good if you go out.”

         Wally chuckled. “Okay, so certain laws of fashion were broken, and the fashion police cracked down on you a bit, but what exactly did you do that warranted the mob that dragged you here? Honestly, you seem hot enough to pull of just about anything, no matter how hideous.”

          Wally almost shoved his fist in his mouth when he said that, but kept it together, and tried to play it off as stating it as objective fact, not because he was getting hot and bothered by his client.

          “I’m hot, huh?”

          …Well, so much for that plan. Wally still played pretty non-challan, moving down to take Dick’s hip measurements. “Well, I’ve been told I do have a pretty nice ass.”

           …Damn him. Now he had to look while he was already down here. So, he takes a glance and…wow, that is a nice butt.

           Wally suddenly sped up taking measurements, because he needed to put as much space between him, this man, and his butt, as quickly as possible.

           “Ok, I’ve got your measurements, now let’s take a look at the different elements you want in the design.” Wally took of the folder again, vaguely looking over the details and some of the pictures within. “So, you’d like at least two of the suits to be stylized, correct?”

           “Sure, I guess.”

            …Well someone’s a bit unenthused about getting _five_ different hundred-dollar suits.

            “Do you have a particular theme that you’d like to incorporate?”

            Dick paused for a moment, seemingly mulling something over in his head. “Well, there’s some elements from my own stuff I’d like to try.”

            He pulled out his phone and went through his pictures, probably looking for something that Wally could use as a reference. Wally didn’t mind this, at least until he noticed a handwritten note in the file, written in big letters and highlighted.

           _**DO NOT BASE THEM ON RICHARD’S OWN DESIGNS.**_

            Wally’s eyes widened at this, wondering how bad Dick’s designs could possibly be, when his ponderings were promptly answered when Dick showed him of a picture of him in what looked like a custom-made suit.

            And by god it was _certainly_ a _suit_. Who though it was a good idea to use those colors? Why, _why_ were there so many sequins? And that _collar!_ Wally prayed for whatever poor Disco club attendee, that must have gotten mugged for his ridiculously high, fanned out collar. The steep amount of cleavage Wally could appreciate, but he was too busy cringing. The _colors_ , the _sequins_ and were those _feathers!_ Wally was lucky he hadn’t gone blind.

             “Well that’s certainly…” Wally was at a loss for words. He just couldn’t form anything into a conclusive sentence, for better or worse.

             Evidently, his silence said enough, cause Dick seemed to deflate a bit.

             “It’s not that good is it.”

             Wally immediately started to back up. “No no no no. It’s not that bad.”

             Dick smiled at him, a sad but understanding smile. “No, don’t feel bad. I know that my style isn’t exactly universally ‘trendy’.”

             Wally’s mouth dried and looked back at the picture. Ok, this thing was a disaster, but constructive criticism is a thing, so maybe at the very least _something_ can be salvage from this hot mess. “Well… Maybe if you rearrange the color patterns and mute them a bit, they’d be alright. Maybe lose the sequins or the feathers, ditch the collar and this might actually look pretty cool.”

              “…Really?”

              “Yeah. The main issue this that you’ve _too much_ detail, it overwhelming. Tone it down a bit and it actually might look pretty good.” Or at the very least have something passable you could work with, but Wally was not going to say that out loud.

              “… I guess that makes sense. I guess growing up the circus does exactly teach you the appreciation of subtly.”

              “You grew up in the circus?”

              “Yep. With my mom and dad.” Dick took a seat on a nearby stool. “We were the acrobats.”

              In the circus…with his parents? “Wait…Mr. Wayne was in the circus?”

              Dick looked Wally dead in the eye, before he burst into laughter. “Hahaha—Oh, God! Thank you for that mental image! I’ll treasure it forever! Imagine—Bruce—With clown makeup -- and a big red nose! Hahaha!!” He wheezed for a few moments before calming down and explaining to a confused and extremely flustered Wally. “Bruce is my adoptive father. I lived with my biological parents in the circus before they …”

              Dick cut off, his face falling a little bit and suddenly everything clicked in Wally’s brain. Shitshitshit! _FUCK!_

              “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-- !”

              “It’s ok. It happened a long time ago. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

               Wally let his eyes fall to the floor, thoroughly embarrassed and mortified. “Still, I’m…I’m so sorry for your loss.”

               Wally quickly made his way to his work desk and filled out some paperwork with Dicks measurement, eager to finish this transaction after committing somewhat of a social taboo and making his (attractive) client relive some of his worst memories.

               “Hey,” Wally felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “Seriously, it’s fine. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t already know. At the time, it was all over the news, especially after Bruce took me in. It’s basically common knowledge in Gotham by now.”

                Stop blushing, _Stop Blushing_ , _STOP BLUSHING YOU DUMBASS_. Wait, shit. He’s waiting for me to say something. Say something stupid.

                “Well, I’m not exactly from Gotham so…”

                …God I suck.

                “Really? Where are you from?”

                Despite wanting to bang his head against a wall, Wally was grateful for the topic change. “First I lived in Keystone, then when I was older, I moved to Central, to live with my Aunt and Uncle.”

                 “Oh? Why did you move?”

                 “Fashion school.” Wally turned back toward Dick, blush under control again. “And, after that I moved here, to Gotham, to start working.”

                 “Huh, so a dreamy up-and-coming young man from a backwater town works his ass off to make it the big city. A real Cinderella story.”

                  Oh, you fucker! I’ll show you dreamy. Nnn—

                  Wally briefly closed his eyes and calmed down. This entire ordeal wasn’t good for his blood pressure he needed to move this along. Thankfully, he saw the time and Mr. Wayne would be here any minute.

                 “Yep. And in working my ‘ass’ off, I need to make sure to keep to my schedule. I’ve got your measurements and Mr. Wayne will be here soon. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

                 “…Well, do you think you could put in some of what I showed you. You see, the suit I made was based on my parent’s performance costumes. It doesn’t have to be anything big. Just a small detail to tie it to them.”

                 Wally’s eyes widened in surprise. That suit was a hot mess, but, well… as they say, the customer is always right. Especially when that customer was looking at him with the prettiest blue eyes he’d ever—FUCK!

                 “I’ll see what I can do.” Wally smiled at him. “What were your parents called by the way. Like in the circus, what was your troop name?”

                 Dick’s face broke into a huge grin. “The Flying Graysons…Thank you so much.”

                Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Mr. Wayne poked his head in.

                “Sorry to intrude. It’s everything finished in here?”

                “ _I wouldn’t say everything._ ” Wally swore he heard Dick whisper.

                “Yes, Mr. Wayne. I’ve taken Di—Mr. Richard’s measurements and I’ll get right on the suits you ordered. Richard is free to go.”

                “Wonderful, thank you. We’ll get out of your hair.”

                 Dick followed Mr. Wayne out the door, giving Wally a wink as he exited.

                Wally leaded against the workbench, feeling weak at the knees, when hear heard;

               “Did you give him a hard time?”

               “Bruce, I would never!”

               “Son, don’t lie to me. I know about your thing for red-heads.”

               Wally turned bright read and grabbed the nearest textile object, thankfully a pillow, and muffled his screams with it. He couldn’t handle hot clients. Especially when the were charming and flirting with him and—god daMNIT!

                Wally pulled the pillow away from his face and sighed. Better get to work. He sat at his desk and pulled out a drawing pad. He drew a basic frame for the body, when he had an idea. He pulled out his phone, typed ‘The Flying Graysons circus troop.’ into the search bar and went to images.

                What he saw gave him an idea.

* * *

 

                Three weeks passed in a flash, but Wally was a whirl of creative energy. He managed to get both the suits he needed to get done, plus one other and was almost finished with a fourth.

                That was when Dick came back. Wally was putting some finishing touches on the fourth suit, when a cheery voice called out;

                “Hey, Wally! I’m here to pick up the two suits we ordered.”

               Wally turned around and saw Dick leading against the reception desk, grinning at him.

                “Oh! Hey, Dick. Mr. Wayne called ahead to let me know you’d be coming. Follow me. I think you’ll like what I managed to get done.”

                   Wally lead him to the back room and to one of the covered mannequins that had one of Dicks finished suits. Wally pulled the sheet off to reveal a black three-piece-suit with blue accents and overtones. The collar of the jacket was dark blue, and he stitched and embroidered to resemble feathers. The vest was embroidered, with gold thread to heavily resemble the Flying Grayson costume. Finally, as an added touch, Wally died to the jacket sleeves and pant legs to fade from near-black blue to a slightly lighter blue at the cuffs, and even put a dash of glitter at the ends. All in all, it was a fairly attractive suit.

             Wally turned to Dick to see his reaction and almost immediately got worried. Dick’s face was completely unreadable, and Wally feared that Dick didn’t like it.

             “…I…I’m sorry, do you not—”

             “I love it.”

             “What—”

             Dick rushed the mannequin, examining the suit in detail. “I love it! Oh, god, Wally, thank you so much! How did you get all the right details?”

           “You’d be surprised what a Google search can do.”

           Wally was glad Dick liked the suit, but really didn’t expect the sudden hug he received.

           Not that it was unwelcomed.

           “Whoa--!”

           “Sorry, sorry! I’m just so happy. Thank you so much, again.”

           Wally laughed and gently pulled away. “No problem. I like leave my customers happy.”

           Dick was still smiling, but he got oddly quiet. He seemed to be thinking about something.

           Wally was about to ask what was wrong when Dick dropped this bombshell.

           “I really owe you one. How’d you like to be me date to Wayne charity gala, in two days?”

           _W h a t ?_ Wally must have some wax in his ears, or he’d finally cracked. There is not way that _Dick Grayson_ just asked him to be his _date_ to _Bruce Wayne’s Charity Gala_.

           “…Wha—”

           “I could wear this and you could wear another suit you made. You could show off you work, maybe do a little networking. It’d be great for you.”

           “Wha—But, I couldn’t—”

            “Why not?”

           Wally blushed and looked away; his voice very small. “It _…it wouldn’t be…proper to…_ ”

           Dick chuckled. “Trust me, no one would care. Well, maybe some overzealous fangirls would care, but I’m allowed to invite who ever I please.”

           Wally tentatively looked back at Dick, still very very red.

         “Well…I suppose, I have some spare time to swing by.”

         “Awesome. I’ll pick you up at 6.”


End file.
